


Flexible Dream Holiday

by DeiUta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, borderline fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiUta/pseuds/DeiUta
Summary: The castle lands on a friendly alien planet with a beach...





	Flexible Dream Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure this is borderline fluff, so enjoy.

They were on the beach of a friendly alien planet. The waves had a slight indigo tint, but the pink sand was familiar enough—and _so_ soft, all their worries were washed away with one bare-foot step.

 

One of the suns shone ever so brightly, high in the blue sky.

 

Lance was taking a breather after The Water Fight(TM), lounging on a large flat rock near the shore. Keith climbed aboard his chosen rock, bringing his arms around his knees, as though protecting himself from the sea.

 

Lance briefly glanced at the Paladin who enjoyed storms more than his beautiful, calm ocean, and couldn’t help himself.

 

“I know you prefer hurricanes and storms, but how can you?? Isn’t it nicer to be able to actually go outside,” he looked to the horizon, and couldn’t stop the grin taking over his face, softening his tone, “and enjoy what’s here?”

 

Keith stiffened.

 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

 

“Lance…”

 

Keith’s face was eclipsing the sun, and Lance could finally _look_ at him without squinting. And boy, did he have the most intense look on his face, the one that meant he wasn’t giving up, that he was determined and committed to his next action, which was—

 

Apparently grazing Lance’s lips with his own. Lance almost gasped in shock [though his small intake of breath could argue], and as short as it was….he knew he needed more. He chased Keith back for another soft kiss, to show him _the feeling is mutual, don’t be scared._

 

They both slowly moved away after their lips parted, only for both of them to lean in for the next one—but then Lance remembered his friends and fellow Paladins were on the beach and could probably see them—.

 

Which is when Keith leaned all the way in to connect their lips, and Lance forgot all about embarrassment. Surprised by Lance’s enthusiasm, Keith leaned back and _away._

 

Lance wasn’t having any of that—not today, not after _that_ kiss.

 

So he surged into Keith—decidedly _not_ getting lost in his shiny silvery eyes with purple flecks [he’d done enough of that with the previous kisses and fights, if enough meant not even _close_ to satisfying his desperate _need_ —but not as desperate as his need to—]—re-engaged their lips, put a hand at the small of his back (which made him fight not to get lost in the feel of his arm around Keith’s _lean_ waist) and **pulled** him further into his mouth.

 

And this kiss?

 

Lasted far longer than any of their searching ‘pecks’. There was pushing and pulling, _dragging_ into each other, the desperation lost and replaced with passion and elation.

 

 

And then he was _underwater_.

 

Lance couldn’t tell who’d caused what—all he knew was that one minute they were kissing, the next, they were **underwater**. Which. Wouldn’t have been _bad._ Had they still been _kissing._ Which gave Lance an idea…after he was sure Keith actually knew how to swim. He quickly swam to the top, ready to put his plan into motion.

 

“Keith, buddy, you there?”

 

Nothing.

 

Fighting off the urge to panic, Lance quickly dove back under.

 

 _Nothing_.

 

“Keith? Keith!” He dove back down, forcing his eyes to open wider in the salty water.

 

He wasn’t anywhere. Did he get pulled out by the tide?

 

Lance would get pulled out, too, if he stayed. And if it meant staying with Keith—

 

 

A hand at his shoulder made him stop.

 

Lance whirled around, and was relieved to see his…[kissing-buddy? Hopefully future boyfriend? There’s another thing they needed to talk about]…to see Keith, not drowned, kneeling on the…rock…

 

“While I’m glad you would’ve looked so hard for me, maybe next time you could calm down first and properly look?” What normally would’ve been a bit of a sarcastic jab was just. The sweetest thing ever.

 

Keith’s eyes were _sparkling_ [darn those flecks of purple!—no, no, Lance loved each and every single one of them], and his voice had that softness it only got in the middle of the night, when the lights were out, and secrets would _stay_ secrets, else be forgotten at the first touch of light.

 

Lance clambered onto the rock and _attacked_ Keith—first pulling him into a death-grip hug, then pulling away to look at him, but then seeing his pretty face _alive_ and _here_ made him grateful and desperate in a way he hadn’t expected.

 

Which is why they were kissing like their lives depended on it.

 

It took him a bit to remember his idea, and it took a bit longer to remove himself from Keith long enough to suggest it.

 

And then they were kissing _underwater_ , Keith pressed against the rock, Lance not letting go out of fear...and attraction.

 

 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

 

It was a pretty good beach day.

**Author's Note:**

> The -night- though…well, that was even less family-friendly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lol I couldn’t bear to put it in the actual fic, but it was too good a line to keep locked up in my Word document. 
> 
> Speaking of my Word Document, I have too many fic-ideas that I've yet to post, so as soon as I finished this one, I had to post it. I’ve moved on to working on making slightly longer fics, now. Hope ya liked it...


End file.
